How to become a rockstar
by YAOI-lovin'-talktomyself-girl
Summary: Ever wanted to become a rockstar? Well, this is Naruto's guide in how to become and stay a rockstar. The title of the chapter says the thing you should do, the story is how he experienced it. Sasunaru
1. Prologue and chapter 1

**How to become a star**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I have never owned it, and I will never own it. In fact, I don't even think I can draw them correctly, so, yeah...**

**Sorry about the other stories, send me reviews with ideas on them and this and I will update faster.**

**prologue: Have a bad past**

In a mansion a happy little family lived.

The family contained the mother and wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She was a beautiful redheaded woman with green eyes that was really pretty and nice.

Then there was the father and husband of the house, Minato Namikaze. He was blonde with baby blue eyes. He was Kind hearted and always cared about others.

Then there was the little kid in the family, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was a blonde little toddler with eyes as blue as the sky and whiskers on his cheeks. He was always trying to learn and was always happy.

But one cold October night, just three days before Naruto's first birthday, the unthinkable happened. The most feared assassin in the world came to their mansion, hired to kill Kushina and Minato, and that was just what he did.

***Inside the mansion***

"Hi, little one."

the assassin, Kyuubi no yoko, said. Kyuubi had got short red hair and equally red eyes.

The little blonde toddler just wailed over his now dead parents.

The assassin, who was actually soft inside, got something caring in his eyes before he started to sing to calm the child down.

"Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry. Sleep as you're wraped by the streem..."

His deep voice was really beautiful and soon the toddler calmed down and went to sleep.

The red eyed man smiled gently and took the toddler in his arms and, just as fast as he came, he disappeared.

**Chapter 1: Be an bullied outcast in high school**

"Naruto, wake up!"

The blonde could hear a distant voice yell. The voice was deep and scaring, but it seemed caing.

The boy, Naruto, who just woke up because of his guardian sighed when he opened his sky blue eyes.

When his eyes finally had adjusted to the light, he saw a person, right in front of him, with a knife in hand.

The boy screamed and pushed his guardian away from his bed.

The redheaded man, Naruto's guardian, grinned and said:

"You're finally awake."

Naruto sighed, again, and answered:

"You're crazy, old man."

"I'm not old!"

was the only thing he got back.

Naruto shook his head and told the red eyed man, Kyuubi, to leave. Naruto sighed once again and in his head he asked himself _'Why did the greatest assassin in the world, that just has to got a sweet spot for crying toddlers, kill __my__ parents?'_

Yes, he knew what the older had done, but he forgave the redhead a long time ago.

Because without him, he would have died as toddler, if not anyone had found him, of course.

The blonde quickly got out of bed, beforde the redhead could come back.

When he reached his destination, the kitchen, he was met with the _wonderful_ smell of ramen.

Ramen, which is noodles in soup, was Naruto's favourite food and he could eat it anytime, anywhere, anyhow.

When ramen was served, the blonde was instantly there.

The redhead chuckled when the whiskered boy started to eat.

Naruto could probably break the record in 'fast eating' when he ate ramen.

It was like he was just breathing in the food, it was a surprise that nothing got into the wrong throat.

When he was done with five bowls, Natuo sighed contently and patted his stomache before getting up to take a shower, brush his teeth and hair, get dressed and get to school.

After almost an hour, we could find our favourite blonde in school, waiting outside the room for the first lesson for the day, math.

The teacher in the subject was Kakashi Hatake, whe, weirdly enough, made math to a fun lesson.

Kakashi was a teacher with grey hair, though he just was something in thirty years old, a mask that covered the lower part of his face, mis matched eyes, one grey and one red, he was always late, for everything, and he was together with the history teacher, Iruka Umino, a shy brunette who was really nice.

Naruto sighed, for the hundred time that day, when he realised that everyone except Kakashi was there.

He wanted the lesson to start soon, because there were the only place in school he had someone.

Naruto, who was a freshman in high school, had been an outcast ever since he started going to school, because he was an orphan.

They thought he would be rude and an idiot, but he wasn't.

The blonde was actually pretty much like his father and mother had been, kind, caring, nice and helping, but of course no one belived that.

When Kakashi finally arrived, it was like 20 minutes into the lesson.

Naruto got up as fast as he could and followed the grey haired teacher into the room and sat down at the front.

He always sat there, that was why almost no one else sat at the fron of the class.

Kakashi smiled sadly under his mask when he saw the normal rutine of 'last one in sits near the weirdo'.

Finally the ones who had to sit beside his favourite student, Naruto, was Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl with pale skin and green eye, she sat on his left side.

On his right side sat the almighty Sasuke Uchiha. He had ivory skin, dark hair and eyes and he was always surronded by girls, so it was to their displeasure he sat on Naruto's right side.

Naruto looked at hid both sides and shrunk in his chair.

That was because Sakura didn't like him in anyway, so she was always mean to him, and Sasuke, well, he seemed to have tried to kill him in his head for no reason, more than once.

Naruto gulped and waited for Kakashi to say something.

"Well, today we are starting with algebra."

the teacher said.

Naruto nodded a little, turned up the page he knew they would work with and started.

Kakashi looked at his class and took a deep breath _'so calm'_ he thought and smiled happily, though under the mask.

***after the lesson***

When the bell rang, Naruto slammed his books and hurried to get to the next lesson before anyone could hurt him.

Naruto almost ran to his locker, but he didn't, because then he would get detention, and Kyuubi wouldn't like that.

WHen he reached his locker, and had switched books for the next lesson, he saw that there were some senior high school guys behind him.

They looked dangerous and serious, and not like those who, sometimes, could be nice to the little blonde.

They came closer to Naruto, who tried to back away, but he backed into his locker door and soon the guys were right by him.

He let out a low whimper and let his books fall to the floor.

He covered his face with his arms, just before one of the guys aimed a hit for just that spot, but it hit his arms, just like Naruto wanted.

The guy who had hit him growled out:

"Take away your arms, wimp! Or aren't you man enough to take some hits, weakling?"

Naruto quickly shook his head and tried to cover more as the guys hit him and kicked him with as much force they could muster.

Sometimes they even said things like 'weakling', 'whore' and 'monster'.

The monster comments were of course because he had something akin to whiskers on his cheeks.

After some time the bullies finally left.

By then Naruto was bleeding pretty much from his wounds, but that wasn't what hurt him.

What really hurt was that no one that walked by even tried to stop it.

So when the bell rang he just lay there, crying alone.

**TBC**

**Well, this was the prologue and first chapter on my new story How to be(come) a rockstar(HTBAR). I'm working on this in school and already kinda know how I should build it up, so...^^**

**Well, please review^^**

**Sasuke: Why should they? It sucked!**

**Me: Hey! That wasn't nice! And if you don't shut up, I will pair Naruto with someone else, and pair you with both Sakura and Ino!**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Oh, yes I would. Mwahahahaha ^^**

**Sasuke: 0.o**

**Naruto: Sasuke, shut up! Beckiz-chan did a great work and deserves reviews, then you can come for real in the next chapter, which she is already starting to work on^^**

**Me: Well, like Naruto said, and,**

**Ja ne^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will...**

**Chapter 2: Find abusive unrequited forbidden love**

After some minutes of crying, Naruto could hear footsteps in front of him.

He thought it was the bullies again, so he painfully raised his bruised arms to protect himself. But then he heard a familiar voice say:

"Are you just going to lay there like the dove you are, or get my help up?"

Naruto was really surprised to what the voice said, but even more surprised when he realised that there was only one person that called him dobe... His crush.

"Sasuke?"

Narto weakly askedand moved his arms to see Sasuke, his crush, stand there with an ivory arm stretched out for him.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, he then smiled and sat up to take Sasuke's hand. The raven helped the little blonde up and said:

"I will take you to the nurse, you need it."

Then they went to the nurse's office to get Naruto bandaged up.

On their way to the office Naruto had to lean against Sasuke to be able to walk and he blushed a little about it. _'It's really nice of him, I just wonder why he helps me...'_ Naruto thought as they walked down the hall.

When they reached Shizune's, the nurse's, office Naruto instantly was bandaged up, as always when he could get there, which he normally didn't.

"And remember now Naruto, you can always come to me if this happens again."

said Shizune, and Naruto smile toward her, a smile of pure happyness.

Shizune blushed a little, but smiled back at the short little boy.

"Well, I should get going."

Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

Naruto waved goodbye to Shizune and ran after Sasuke, who took pretty long steps, _'damn my shortness!'_ was of course what Narut thought at that moment.

Sasuke walked in normal pace for him, but the little blonde had to run after to catch up to the slightly older male.

When the rave hears the light steps behind him, he turned around and the smaller one ran into Sasuke.

The blonde, whose crush had been Sasuke for a really long time, looked up at the mentioned with questioning eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke asked the younger boy.

"Well, I was going to get my books and get to class with you, Sasuke..."

said Naruto, a little confused about the question.

"Who gave you the right to call you by my name?"

Sasuke asked spiteful and with an evil glint in his eyes.

Naruto shivered a little at Sasuke's tone in his voice when he said that, so quietly answered:

"No one..."

"That's right dobe."

Sasuke said in an allmighty voice.

"W-what sh-shou-should-d I c-c-c-call y-you then?"

asked the little blonde boy,

"Either master, or don't talk to me in the first place."

was his cold answer, before he aimed a hard hit in Naruto's stomache.

It hit and Naruto lost air from his lungs, because Sasuke hit right that spot so that Naruto's breathing didn't work for a few seconds.

While the blonde was unable to do anything, the raven hit him some more times before he kicked the blonde's legs so that he fell to the floor.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with teary eyes. Sasuke just smirked and started to walk away again.

This time Naruto was all alone with no one near. He was left alone in the empty hall with even mor bruises than before.

He sighed sadly.

He thought that maybe someone, who just happened to be his crush, finally would be nice to him, but that's what you get for getting your hopes up, disappointment.

**TBC**

**A/N: Short, I know, the rest of the chapters will be longer, but well, yeah...**

**Naruto: Why do you hurt me so much in this story?**

**Me: Well, because, 'Good thing comes to he who waits', you know.**

**Naruto: ... What do you mean**

**Me: You really don't know?**

**Naruto: ...No...**

**Me: It will get better!**

**Naruto: Okay^^**

**Me: Please Review/Comment, Ja ne^^**


End file.
